Heartless
by JonasIsland
Summary: She was the girl that broke his heart and now she was back after all those years? She's the girl that broke Shane Gray's Heart. Shane/OC
1. Chapter 1

MajorDanger Productions presents:

Heartless

Intro.

"In the night I hear him talk, the coldest story ever told, somewhere far along this road he lost his soul…to a women so Heartless."

Kanye West.

Yeah, I always wondered what had become of him after my eighth grade year in Burbank California. And yeah, I felt bad, I wasn't the type of person to be so cold hearted, but it was even worse that I ran away from my problems. I begged and pleaded to move and me and my family did, we moved all the way to New York, and it's been my hide out for almost four years.

Mom told me we were moving back three weeks after I had started my senor year at Winchester High School in New York. I didn't want to go back to Burbank, if anything I wanted to be even further away from it, and my past but I knew that everything would catch up with me eventually, I couldn't run from my problems anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

MajorDanger Productions presents:

Heartless

Chapter 1

"In the night I hear him talk, the coldest story ever told, somewhere far along this road he lost his soul…to a women so Heartless."

Kanye West.

I wanted nothing more then to NOT be remembered at all on my first day at school. I had gone to Burbank Middle which directly feeds into Burbank High, so everyone knew me…I just hoped they wouldn't recognize me.

My parents knew I'd be seriously PO'ed at them for moving me back to the worst place on earth but they agreed to my standards. New hair color, new hair cut, a new wardrobe, and contacts. I had to blend in with the Cali way, because back then I didn't.

When the first day came around, I hoped and prayed that I would blend, I had to! For the sake of my senor year, and future. I drove my land rover into the senor parking lot where you can on any given day see the cheerleader and football guy making out spot behind the bike rack and generator and the nerds calculating formulas at the picnic tables in the morning where the cool crowd eats at lunch.

I stepped out of the crossover vehicle and my heart went whirling once I saw all the familiar faces looking at me with confused looks. I wore my Yankees baseball cap and my new dark brown hair straightened under it. Thank goodness no one knew where I moved to. I had on a jean mini, which I hated, a navy tank top, and a mini white vest. In Cali, this wasn't standing out, maybe the hat but I needed something that was me, hopefully it wouldn't give me away.

I grabbed my LLBean from the backseat and walked into the school. Most seniors were still outside, and would stay there until the five minute warning bell.

I knew my way around the high school, I had been there plenty of times, but I had to look somewhat lost, I was new and with such a small student population it was noticeable regardless of what I wore.

"Payton Smith?" I heard my middle name, the one I know go by and jerked around, I couldn't possibly go by Ashley, too obvious.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm Brie Patterson, your senior class president," Brie smiled. She had won a best smile contest in middle school once, and those pearly whites were even more bleached now. I had known Brie since kindergarten, no shock she was class president, at all.

"Hey," I smiled, a friendly familiar face, that's got to be good for something.

"I know, or knew an Ashley Smith, are you related?" She briefly paused, "Never mind, Smith is like the most common last name ever." I laughed awkwardly, _thank goodness for that. _"I'll be showing you around today, most of our classes are the same."

"Great," I nodded.

We walked to our first class. Mr. Rightmen. When I was in the eighth grade he was the volunteer high school soccer coach for my team, and boy was he dreamy back then, and four years has made like no difference at all.

"Mr. Rightmen this is our new student Payton Smith," She giggled. Yeah he must be the one teacher that every school has, the hot teacher guy that you daydream about it class, the reason all girls get an F.

"Hello," I said shaking his hand, he gave me a confused look and I knew, he knew.

"Well Payton welcome to creative writing," he smiled. "You a creative writer?"

"I'm an inspiring writer."

"Awesome, well you can take your seat next to Brie."

I nodded and went to my seat.

"Cute huh, every girl has had a crush on Mr. Rightmen since he helped coach the girl's soccer team when he went to high school here. So do you like the school so far?"

"The first ten minutes were good," I sighed as the warning bell sounded and student flooded the room two minutes later, he wasn't here, thank goodness. Maybe he moved away, changed schools!

The final bell sounded and we stood up to do the pledge, I started to sit but Mr. Rightmen caught me, "stay standing Miss Smith." I remained standing. Oh, I hated the eyes on me, oh this was uncomfortable.

"Class this is our new student Payton Smith," he said. An eruption of conversation broke out. I shook.

"Like Ashley?"  
"Did he say Smith?"

"You related to Ashley Smith?"

"Class Smith is a very common last name I'm sure she has no relation." Mr. Rightmen laughed, eyeing me, yep he knew.

***

I figured any other new girl would ask questions as to why people were asking questions about her last name but I stayed quiet.

I sat down at lunch with Brie even though I saw my once best friends, former best friends sitting at the corner table. I missed them but hated what they had made me do. What cause my life to fall apart and his life as well, I still hadn't seen him.

I glanced over at my old friends, they were staring at me, everyone in the cafeteria was staring at me. I turned to break the tension between some of the stares then I saw him coming through the cafeteria doors and I gasped.

Brie noticed and turned her head and saw him, "that's Shane Gray sweetest boy you'll ever meet." That was really new.

"And the most heartbroken," Kiley, the new girl when I was in eighth grade, added. "Poor thing."

"Kiley how many hearts did he break?" Brie asked.

"Girls used to practically line up to get their hearts broken by him," Kiley laughed, "you included."

"But she got to him before I even had a chance," Brie looked at me, "bet you're lost." Nope. "In the eighth grade, I think, Shane was this major player, he would date like four girls at once then he started dating Ashley and for once he fell in love."

"Like head over heels love," Kiley added.

"The boy had it bad, well it turned out the whole thing was a set up, she dated him for a bet."

"After she left Burbank since everyone just totally thought she was heartless, Shane's been this sweet caring guy ever since but he won't date cause he thinks he'll get hurt again. Ashley's last name was Smith that's why people have been freaking out over you all day."

Tears were wheeling up in my eyes as I stood up, "bathroom, I'll be right back." I sped off to the bathroom. I can't believe I did all this to him. I mean I thought he'd get over it, move on, be the same player I knew him to be.

I finally got some control of my emotions then started walking out of the bathroom and right into Rachel Jackson the girl that made the bet with me.

"Sorry," I said as I tried to move past her.

"Wait, you're the new girl right," she smiled. "I'm Rachel; you look so familiar, have we ever met?"

"Don't think so, I'm from New York."

"Wait what's your last name?" She asked.

"Smith," I muttered.

"Ashley!" She yelled as I covered her mouth.

"Quiet!" I begged as I moved my hand.

"OMG your back I can't believe it, your back and brunette, no glasses, and love the clothes," figured she'd love my outfit, she was my total opposite and even now anger is still inside me for this girl.

"Rachel how did you figure it out?"  
"I was your best friend; I knew you were in New York." Only because her dad was my mom's boss, so he knew. "And I knew your middle name."

"Oh yeah."

"You never called," she pouted with that cheerleader I can get whatever I want pout.

"I wanted no memory of this place," I whispered.

"Then why are you even back?"

"Parental decision, Rachel you can't tell anyone I'm here, I've made it this far without anyone knowing, maybe I can last longer."  
"Highly doubt that but I won't tell," she promised.

"Thanks, I've got to get back before Brie freaks out," I rolled my eyes.

"Kay, we are so catching up later, over starbucks or something," she said.

I nodded, but I didn't want to catch up with her, ever. I strolled back into the cafeteria and all eyes were back on me. I looked at our table and Shane was standing right there, talking to Brie. I got closer his eyes were on me, and then Brie was pointing at me.

"Hey," he smiled once I got close enough.

"Hello," I blurted and sat down.

"I'm Shane."

"Payton," he held his hand out and I quickly shook it. He looked at my hand then me puzzled.

"Shane sit," Kiley said as he sat next to me. "Are you going to the school dance?"

"Yeah that's not happening, I can't dance," he laughed. This wasn't true but he did hate big social outings where people could watch him dance. Oh hearing his voice was painful.

"Aw, well what about you Payton, your first school function, are you going?" Brie asked.

I shook my head, and took a bite of my PB & J.

"C'mon guys you don't have to dance, socialize and Payton you could meet some new people." Brie laughed, I could feel Shane staring at me.

"I'm not a very social person," I lied.

"Same, well I've got to get back to my table, I'm sure Nate's having a panic attack he can't stand eating alone," Shane laughed, "really nice meeting you Payton."

"Like wise," I muttered as he stood up and went to eat with his brother Nate.

***

"That new girl…seems like I know her from somewhere," Shane sighed as he sat down by Nate.

"Payton Smith, I know right, she's so nervous around everyone, seems to me like she's hiding something."

A bright light went off in Shane's head, "Because she is."


	3. Chapter 3

MajorDanger Productions presents:

Heartless

Chapter 2

"In the night I hear him talk, the coldest story ever told, somewhere far along this road he lost his soul…to a women so Heartless."

Kanye West.

Shane stood up from his lunch room spot and stormed over to Rachel's table.  
"Tell your girl to meet me at the gym after school," Shane whispered in Rachel's ear.  
"What? Who?" Rachel snapped wondering why her enemy was even speaking her to her.  
"Ashley, do you really think I'm that stupid...Ashley Payton Smith I mean really come on," Shane snapped at Rachel as he turned and stormed out of the room.

-On the other side of the lunch room-

Ashley's POV

"Drama," Kiley said as she glanced at the other side of the lunch room.  
"What?" Brie asked.  
"Shane just talked to Rachel!" Kiley was in shock.  
"What!" I yelled and so did Brie, they looked at me like I was dumb.  
"Does he like her or something?" I asked to try and cover up my slip.  
"Like Rachel....yeah no possible way! They hate each other with a burning passion. She's the one that made the bet with Ashley," Brie explained.

The bell rang and everyone scurried off to class. I got up and followed Brie out. "Sorry this is one of the classes that we don't hae together, it's photography, room 129, think you can manage?"  
"Yeah, thanks," I smiled and turned. I knew perfectly well where I was going.

"As...Payton!" Rachel came over grabbed my arm and pulled me into the seat next to her. I glanced around the room and saw Shane who was looking at me. He rolled his eyes, shook his head, and looked forward.

"Shane knows its you, he wants to meet you in the gym after school," Rachel advised.

"No way! He'll murder me!" I yelled, overly loud, everyone could hear. I sunk into my seat.

"Way to draw attention to yourself when you seriously don't need it," Rachel muttered


	4. Chapter 4

MajorDanger Productions presents:

Heartless

Chapter 3

"In the night I hear him talk, the coldest story ever told, somewhere far along this road he lost his soul…to a women so Heartless."

Kanye West.

I didn't want to go to the gym but I knew I owed Shane way more then just a talk. I strolled in the backway, through the courtyard to take more time. Obviously no teams had any practice, it was way too quiet for that. I entered the actual gym and Shane was on the other side of the bleachers. His elbows were on his knees and his face in his hands. He must have heard me, he ran his hands through his long shaggy hair and looked at me.

He looked so different to me, but it was so clearly him. I remember shorter hair, a lot shorter with a spike to it. That was popular back then in the eighth grade. He had grown taller too, and his Ed Hardy style was gone. His new hair was long shaggy and shabby.

"Are you seriously trying to kill me cause if you are do it now so I don't have to go threw the next miserable torturous days being in the same building as you," he sighed.

"Shane," I moved closer to the bleachers, "I'm not here to kill you."

He buried his face in his hands again and groaned, "Then why are you here?"

"My parents."

"Lie!" He snapped, "you wanted to come back to see if I was still suffering, if I was still in pain. And guess what? I am!"

"You think I'm that heartless?"

"Yes!"

"Ugh I'm not staying here and taking this beating!" I yelled as I started to run to the front doors by the bleachers.

Shane jumped off them and ran over to me. His arm wrapped around my stomach and my waist preventing me from going anywhere.

"No, no, no! Your not running away this time," he pulled me in front of him. "Why are you here?"

"Shane! I told you, my parents believe me I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me here." My eyes were filling with tears.

"Oh I highly doubt that," he locked eyes with me. "Are you crying?"

I turned my head and was going to wipe my eyes with the back of my hand but before I could Shane grabbed my wrist.

"Why are you crying, I've got the broken heart," Shane sighed.

I stayed quiet. He let go of my wrist.

He shook his head and let out a contended sigh. "How about we just don't talk to each other."

I nodded, "deal," I pushed past him hitting his shoulder a bit. He really thought I was a bottomless pit that I had no angel on my shoulder telling me right from wrong. To him I was the devil with no inner feelings. He thought I wanted to see him suffer.

-The Next Day-

I couldn't stand contacts when I cried and of course they ended up coming up as I sat in my land rover before first period. It only made me sob harder; I had to wear glasses, which meant that everyone would recognize me.

I didn't care much anymore; Shane knew and hated me, for simply being me. I only wish he knew the whole story but I'm not going to be the one to bring it up again.

There was a knock on my land rover window, Nate, Shane's younger brother. I got out of the crossover.

"Are you trying to kill him!"

"No, I'm not trying to kill him!"

"Then why are you here?" He asked as we started walking towards the building.

"Like I told him, my parents, I don't want to be back, I'd rather be in New York, walking in Times Square and going to watch Regis and Kelly tapings." I dreamed of my life back home.

"Yeah right," he sighed.

"Yeah right, I hate it here."

"Why?" Nate was so curious.

"Everyone hates me with an insane passion."

"He wasn't the same after you left, he loved you."

"If your going to tell me how much I hurt him don't bother cause I know. The evidence is plastered everywhere I go now!" I snapped, looking away to hide the watering eyes, gosh the water in my eyes was getting annoying.

"Are you saying you feel guilty?" He asked.

"Does no one get that I do! I feel horrible okay I don't enjoy hurting people!"

Nate gave me a quiet and confused look. "Seriously?"

We had entered the school building and were now getting stares from everyone in the halls.

"Do you really think I'm some sick conniving jerk that likes to see people at their lowest? I'm a girl who got pressured into a bet and got her heartbroken! Now, I'm going to my locker alone cause I'm pretty sure there is already a rumor flirting around that we're dating."

"Heartbroken?" He asked as I walked to my locker.

I looked back and he was with Shane talking to him at his locker. They were both gaping at me. I rolled my eyes at them and headed to class but not before I was stopped by Brie.

"I can't believe you lied to me!" Brie yelled.

"I didn't!" I sighed.

"Payton! Your Ashley!" She yelled.

"I actually go by Payton now, it's my middle name."

"I asked if you knew Ashley!"

"Then you said I wouldn't cause Smith is a common name I never lied to you."

"Well you sure didn't tell me the truth." She stormed off, they're went one friend, of the two friends I had and Kiley was sure to follow Brie as well.

"It is Ashley." "Smith is back." "I can't believe she's back after what she did to him."

"Ashley Smith," Austin Ramsey came up beside me. "Who are you going to bet with this time?"

I rolled my eyes at him, let out a sigh and went to move around him but Shane came over to him.

"Walk with me," they walked off and I could over hear them, "Yeah Austin you should really leave Ashley alone."

"But I thought..."

"Yeah me and her, that's not really important but don't make fun of her kay." About five seconds later Shane was next to me. "Why are you heartbroken?"

"I'm, what does it matter what happened to the we don't talk to each other thing?"

"I'm just attempting to figure out why your even here," he sighed.

"I've told you but your stubborn so I'm just going to stop telling you, I've even told your brother."

"You told Nate more then me," Shane complained.

Behind us you could hear girls talking, "is that Ashley Smith, and Shane Gray, talking?"

"Yeah I bet Shane's pissed, I saw Ashley and Nate walking down the hall together, she's dating him now."

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Your dating Nate?" Shane laughed.

"The gossip trail in this place is terrible, uh I want to go home!" I cried.

"Huh?"

"Home to New York where I can walk peacefully in Central Park, go ice skating at Rockefeller, and have corn dogs at Coney Island. That's where I belong. Why did you tell Austin Ramsey to leave me alone?"

"Unlike you I don't like seeing people hurt," he snickered. God this was getting old.

"Me neither," I snapped, I can't believe I made my rep this bad here just by attempting to do something good for Mommy. (Forshadowing!)

"Then why did you make that bet with Rachel, why did you leave here before even talking to me! Why did you lie to everyone yesterday?" He yelled way to loud.

"I am not going to stand here just so you can yell at me Shane!"

"Then please leave, go run away back to the peace of Central Park and Coney Island corn dogs, just please get out of Burbank!"

"Well sorry my appearance is ruining your life again!" I hollered back, everyone in the hall was watching us holler at each other.

"Oh it's not just your appearance, everything about you ruins my life!"

I didn't have a response to that; it hurt enough to have a worse retaliation from him. I turned and stormed off to class. I plopped into my desk at Creative writing and put my head on the desk.

"Are you alright Ashley?" Mr. Rightman asked.

"Great even my teacher knows that I'm a fake."

"I knew who you were the moment you came into my room. You have always had this air about you that makes me immediately know its you you have a nice personality. Your just special that way."

"Nice," I laughed. Yeah cause I was so nice.

"Yes nice, that always made me wonder why you took that bet." I gave him a puzzled look. "I hear gossip."

"Joy," I sighed.

"Well I wondered until I read this," he held up a copy of my sophomore fiction piece. Oh crap, that was never supposed to be read by anyone in the Burbank area! EVER! "We needed your portfolio from your schools in New York, and it's so strange how your character Audrey has an oddly similar story line."

"Okay so my horrible life in Burbank might have possibly inspired the story, in fact it might just be the same exact story but with different names."

"I got that how the main boys name is Shawn, and he has three brothers, Jake, Nathan, and Franklin and he's covalently in a band." He gave me his wise smile.

"Yeah no one in New York got that," I sighed.

"You know Shane might feel different about everything if he knew the whole story."

"I'm not going to bring any of it up, ever again!" I shook at the thought.

The warning bell ran as student began to pile into class. I sat in creative writing daydreaming, and reminiscing...

**8th Grade Flashback**

"No Rachel, I'm done." I shouted as I stood outside the school waiting for Mom to pick me up. We had stayed after for photography club. The bet would end tomorrow, and I realized that I couldn't do it; I couldn't bring myself to break up with him for Rachel's own revenge.

"You can't do that Ashley! I won't convince to my dad, you'll have to move!"

"That's better then purposely trying to hurt someone for you!" I yelled back, there was only one person near us and she was sitting under a tree kind of far away, it was Kiley, she was doing her homework.

"Ashley you know the deal! You break his heart and I'll convince my dad to hire your Mom back!" She yelled.

"Well I guess I'm going to New York cause I'm not breaking up with Shane."

"The only reason your dating him is because of me! And the only reason you like him is because he's the only boy who even gives you a second glance!" She screamed.

"No! He cares about me! And I care about him so I'm not doing your dirty work!"

"Shane Gray doesn't care! Shane Gray never cares, he's a manipulating lair!"

"Not anymore, he's changed, but this is over. I'm not going to be your puppet anymore you can get your own hands dirty!" I started walking off home; Mom would get over the fact that I wasn't there.

It wouldn't have mattered if I had planned to break up with Shane, he got to it first, screaming at me in sixth period gym, crying at the same time. Kiley had overheard which meant the whole school overheard. Shane told me he hated me and never wanted to see me again. I came home crying. Shane missed a whole week of school, and he missed the torture everyone put me threw in that week. My family moved over the weekend since Mom didn't get her job back, so Shane would come back to a school without me, a better school.


End file.
